chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie-Su's Short Shotgun
The weapon utilized by the Echidna known as Julie-Su is a remarkable as well as unique weapon, especially in Mobian hands. The weapon is designated as a shotgun by design and its bore diameter, though it would be more accurate to refer to it as a wide-bore rifle in the way that Su utilizes it. Because of the Echidnan military design, the weapon is distinctive for it's twin barrels linked to a twin trigger system. Some consider it a sawed off design, but it appears that the gun is custom built to have an internal magazine that is loaded with twin tubes underneath the barrel. Though the magazine size is not large, the effect that this weapon can have, especially in the situations that Su uses them, can be deadly. The weapon is semi-automatic and can be linked to fire both barrels at the same time. Description From a distance, the gun appears to more resemble a large pistol. the small shape allows it to be holstered. As a result, the actual holster itself is larger on Su's hip. The gun itself borrows several design elements from its Echidnan heritage. The gun has two barrels which are connected to two separate chambers. These chambers are fed by tube magazines. These magazines are located under the barrels, but are built into the design of the weapon to appear much more subtle. Su can fit three shells into the magazine as well as one in the chamber, meaning that Su can carry a maximum of eight rounds in the gun at any time. The gun appears to be exclusively chambered in 12 Gauge, but uses shorter shells to allow for more to fit in a smaller space. The shotgun works through recoil operation given its short length. Su has installed the triggers in such a way that can be linked together through a simple push pin, or they could rest in a natural position where the left trigger is ahead of the left trigger fires the left barrel before the right barrel. The mechanism of the gun prevents the hammer from being locked again unless the triggers are returned to a resting position. When fired, the bolt of the gun is pushed back by the reaction of the blast. The extraction mechanism ejects the spent shells to the left and right of the shooter. This force is enough to kick the twin hammers back and feed the next shell into the chamber. To charge the weapon when empty, a small fold up charging handle helps to chamber the initial round. There is some indication that Su may have experimented with different types of charging mechanisms. When the weapon itself is empty, Su hits a release on the grip of the weapon which releases the twin magazines from the bottom of the weapon. Hinges let the magazines pivot where they can be grabbed or let fall from the gun. Su uses modified magazines that are slid back into their holders. The magazines have slight protrusions on the top where the shells are fed into the chamber, and it also helps with orientation. Su has been known to reload both magazines at the same time and has claimed that she can load both in less than a second and charge them. Su tends to utilize slugs the most with her gun. These slugs travel down rifled barrels where they are spun for accuracy. Rifled barrels are not unusual for shotguns, but Su uses both shot shells as well as slug shells in the weapon. The reason for using slugs may be because Su wishes to penetrate shells of robot foes, or may intend to put organic targets down with a concentrated shot. The usage of two shells at the same time guarantees a kill at closer ranges. The downside with the weapon is its recoil. Su has attempted to use devices like muzzle brakes to redirect gas and has even worked a personal experimental recoil damper into the body of the gun to keep it steady. Due to her attachment to the weapon, she has been unwilling to divulge any information on the matter. The supposed reason is a device that forces the potential energy of the recoil to be redirected to force the gun down when it fires. It appears to work to some degree. Su has demonstrated the weapon firing both with a two handed grip as well as single-handed. Even with a single hand holding the shotgun, it still remains fairly accurate. Su prefers a two handed grip though as a single-handed grip is harder on her hand. Due to mostly using slugs, the weapon has surprising range of almost two hundred and fifty meters despite its compact nature. Su keeps the weapon on her at all times, and it is believed to be unique. She does not allow anyone aside from herself to handle the weapon, which prevents analysis of the interior. Category:Weapon Category:Shotguns